Stage 6: Food Court
Food Court is the 6th song In PaRappa The Rapper 2, that plays on the sixth stage, "Parappa Papa's Pastime Is Perfected!" It is similar to the Full Tank in the first PaRappa game. Story PaRappa and the gang take the machine that brainwashed Hairdresser Octopus to Papa Parappa, and discovers that a rare video game cartridge called, "Food Court," is the source of the noodleization. Papa Parappa states that the game never hit the market because of a rumor that those that failed the game got to eat nothing but noodles for the rest of their lives. He then finds a virtual reality helmet and sticks the cartridge in it, and says that he's not letting his 'baby son' go through with this. Parappa reminds himself that all this time he's had people that helped him grow up, but for him to be a real man, it was time for him to do this himself. Parappa accepts the Food Court challenge, knowing that none of his friends can help him this time. Lyrics Game (talking): Hey everybody! Watch out for those flying noodles, 'cause if you don't do well here, all you get to eat are noodles! Here we go! Beard Burger Master: Extra extra read all about it, I'm back for more, because my store's a bore, I travel shore to shore, door to door, Looking around for the perfect store. Cut the lettuce (THROW) toast the buns. (Warm the buns in JP album) French the fries (THROW) cook the burgers. Serve the patties (THROW) heat the grill. Chop Chop Master Onion: Come on kick punch do as you please, da chop chop master come to your knees, Romantic, Dramatic, but never panic. Original sensei write rhymes in the attic! Hug kiss, love and chop (HAI!) hold hands and kick! Bring, on, da, funk (HAI!) don't for-get punch. Da Masta, Da Masta, Is original (HAI!) kick punch style is unforgettable! Guru Ant: Revolutions all the time, people changing the world with crime, with violence, and anger, hunger or whatever, I never get scared you all know the deal, I patrol my hood, keeping things for real! Pull the lever of whatever, right, (NOW) better make it quick, come on get down I am the lord, you all know my name? (NOW) I got it all cash money and fame. Put me back son, come I gotta go (NOW) I'm gonna miss my TV show. Instructor Moosesha: Double dutch, inline skate or rock climbing, Don't forget the rhythm, groove and keep rhyming One in a million, I know that's me. Can you dig it? Come on let's see? Kick, kick, kick, kick (DO IT!) Slide, slide, slide, slide, slide. Lean it to the left, lean it to the right (DO IT!) crouch for speed and obey your needs! Up the ramps we go, all the way (DO IT!) come on now we ain't got all day! Hairdresser Octopus: Give it your best shot, to keep yourself red hot, 'cause you're the one to bring out the original, flava, flava for my people people, come on kid, here comes the final! Trim, trim, cut, trim, trim, (YEAH!) dye, dye, snip, snip, dye. Trim, dye, snip, cut, (YEAH!) perm, cut, shave, shave, trim. With the shampoo, I'll give it to you all (YEAH!) rinse ya good, I made you look tall!. End of level dialogue: 'Good' Papa Parappa: That a boy Parappa! That's my boy!! Parappa: Thank you dad. I'm proud of you too. 'Cool' Papa Parappa: Oh my.... Parappa!!! *he crys in joy of his son* Parappa: Dad, you OK? (talk)ffudikc]] 'Bad/Awful' *Game over is displayed* Game: As promised. All you can eat from now on are noodles only. And if you think that's a bad deal, why don't you try it again? Parappa: Come on! Give it to me teacher! *Papa Parappa looks at him with slight disappointment.* PJ Berri is drawing Cool Entrance Game: The newest games with cutting edge technology, straight to you. Check it out. Cool Fail Game: Sorry, all the new games are sold out. Trivia * If a line is performed poorly by Parappa, he will "take damage", similarly to how the teachers take damage when a line is performed exceptionally. * If a freestyle is performed poorly during Cool Mode, the screen will briefly pixelate for half a second. * The game is the first - and only - instance to represent Beard Burger Master as a physical entity rather than a ghost, thus revealing him also from the waist down. Good Mode only gives a 16-bit pixelated representation about it, but Cool Mode shows his sprite as it was meant to be if he wasn't deceased. *Each of the modes shows different game graphics: **Cool mode is "the newest game with cutting edge technology" where all masters are standing on the side of the court and Parappa is freely throwing food at them. The music is modern and smooth. **Good mode has 8-bit replicas of "players", food on the sides and homing effect on the "ammo". The music is 8-bit styled. **Bad mode has 8-bit styled heads with only 1 single color matched to a character and with no food variety. The music has less notes that are longer. **Awful mode is similar to Bad mode, but the heads don't have details, everything (which are the characters heads, food and net) is white, and the background is dark blue. The music is only some notes repeating. *The line "toast the buns" was originally "warm the buns" in the Japanese sountrack of the game. It was changed to avoid innuendo. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2